


An Attempt of Love

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Commissioned fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Language, M/M, Mistakes, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano tries to make something special for Spain and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned fanfiction from my Tumblr with a cliché title that took longer than it should have taken to be written via procrastination and exceeded my set word count by 200+ words. I hope it's okay since I haven't watched Hetalia in almost a year and Spamano is not one of my otps (It's an okay ship, it's cute). Although, Romano is one of my personal spirit animals.  
> Feel free to comment so I can improve my writing.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr at roseus-jaeger.tumblr.com and I take fanfic commissions. Want a one-shot written for you? Refer here: http://roseus-jaeger.tumblr.com/post/143866520632/roseus-jaegers-fanfiction-commissions  
> Please Enjoy

It is late morning and hot as hell outside already, probably. These are Romano's first thoughts as he wakes up in the bed he normally shares with his partner, Spain. They started dating a year ago but have been living together for even longer because they were friends before that. Well, friends with benefits? It's complicated since he also grew up with the man but once they started ignoring the details of unnecessary bullshit they started to have a wonderful relationship through the good and bad.  
Anyway, he checks his phone and confirms that it's pretty late in the morning. What the fuck, Spain? You were supposed to set the alarm to go off at 9am and it's 11:45am, tomato bastard. Spain is a natural early riser, while Romano slowly became reliant on an alarm clock as he got older, and goes to work early as well. He normally sets the alarm so his Italian lover would wake at a reasonable hour for his own job, weekend chores or church on Sunday. He's lucky it isn't a weekday and it's Saturday. Otherwise, it would have disrupted his entire schedule.  
He sits up and leans over the bed to check the alarm clock itself to make sure it isn't broken or some crap like that. It's not but there's a card setting on top. Not recognizing it, he grabs it and opens it to read. He recognizes his partner's hand writing.   
It says, “Hey dear, sorry about not setting the alarm clock. I felt like you needed some extra sleep as a gift for today. I know our first anniversary was yesterday and I didn't have time to take you to dinner because of our schedules. So, I saw how tired you were from cleaning yesterday and decided you should sleep in. Hopefully, you don't wake up before 9 for some reason, haha. Don't worry about anything today and consider it a gift. ^_^ Te amo, Spain.” He has several hearts drawn after the note.  
He mutters to himself with a small blush, “That idiot...” In reality, he thinks he himself is the idiot. He completely forgot about their anniversary. Remember about not worrying about unnecessary bullshit? This definitely isn't a case for that. He knows his lover is very sentimental about firsts, especially after he forgot about their first month milestone of being together and was really upset. He swings his legs off the bed to stand and fully stretch.  
After stretching, he face-palms and groans, “Fuck my life...” What the hell was he supposed to do? Get him a gift? No, because it doesn't show he cares enough. At least in his opinion, he thinks that. Letting him sleep in was a pretty good gift but it wasn't physical. So, giving a physical gift that is bought back seems meaningless. What should he do? Well, putting on some pants and getting dressed would be a good start.   
The more he thought about it, the less ideas he had. His hands go into his hair and he groans loudly, half-dressed and frustrated. Why is this so hard? Why can't he just make him some- Wait, make him something! Of course! It's physical but actually requires effort. He hasn't made dinner for the two of them in forever since they've been living off take-out Chinese food or dinner his brother makes when he visits, which is often. Feliciano is an excellent cook despite his ditsy nature. Surely, he has a recipe that he's never made before that Spain would like.  
He scrolls through his phone contacts, finding his brother and calling him. He paces the length of the bedroom as the phone rings. Come on, pick up... Pick up, dammit... PICK UP, YOU PIECE OF SH-  
“Hello?” A sleepy, familiar voice responds.   
Romano calms himself before responding, “Hey.”  
“Oh, fratello! I've missed you!” He sounds energetic and pleasantly surprised.  
With a snort, “You saw me yesterday. You just woke up?”  
“I still missed you! And yeah, I just woke up. It's Saturday!”  
He shakes his head a little, “Um, listen, can I ask you a favor?”  
“Oh? What is it?”  
He sighs, “Um, I forgot yesterday was Spain and mine's first year anniversary and he let me sleep in today as a gift... I need to repay him and I was wondering if you had any easy recipes I could make.” He's a bit embarrassed asking his brother but he has no choice since it's better than wasting time browsing the internet.  
“Awww, sure. Hmmm... How about the double chocolate cookies I made for the world meeting last month? Everyone liked those!” Feliciano's voice grows more excited.  
“Calm down! You'll start hurting my ears. Although, those were great cookies. Can you text me the recipe or something?”   
His brother makes a sound of agreement before almost yelling, “Yeah! Give me a few minutes and I'll text you back. Talk later!”  
“Talk later, bye.” He hangs up with a smile. He'd never tell his brother this, but he does secretly appreciate his enthusiasm since he knows that his own temperament is typically intolerable to a lot of people and it helps to have someone caring on your side. He'd even consider himself lucky that his brother tolerates his 'assholery'. It was America, if could remember correctly, that coined that term for him. Maybe England? Lovely, just lovely either way.  
It doesn't take long before he gets the text from Feli about the cookies and a reminder to 'make sure he uses sugar and not salt'. Oh, he wouldn't make that mistake twice. Never again. The recipe is simple enough but it requires a trip to the supermarket to get the chocolate chips, extra flour and brown sugar. He finishes dressing, grabs his tote bag and walks to the store. While he's there, his own hunger due to lack of breakfast makes him buy more than he intended to get... a tub of gelato and coffee among the extra items. The cashier ring up the items, he pays and then goes back home to start the cookies.  
Romano hums a tune as he mixes the dough, getting flour all over himself. He doesn't mind, focusing on the task of finishing the cookies before Spain comes home. He forms each cookie by hand and puts them all on cookie sheets. He wants to make two dozen so he has extra for later. Once he has the cookies in the heated oven, he makes his way to the living room and checks his phone. He distracts himself, reading through his social media feed. It seems Japan is mad at America for posting spoilers without tagging them for a TV show he's watching and the online drama is pretty popcorn worthy as he reads on.  
Time passes and he feels as if he's forgotten something... It's when he smells a bit of smoke that he remembers what he forgot, “Shit!” He jumps up, running to the kitchen in a hurry. He just barely remember to put on oven mitts before opening the oven and pulling out the burning cookies. He coughs a bit as a smoke flows into his face and the cookie sheets clatter onto he counter as Romano drops them. After he gets over his coughing fit and learning that the smoke alarm needs it's batteries changed, he checks the sweets. They're burnt... badly. The level of how bad he fucked this up rivals England level cooking... Okay, that's an exaggeration. Even he couldn't fuck up that bad.  
He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He knows this is his own damn fault for not setting the timer and not paying attention. What is he supposed to do now? Starting another batch is out of the question... and now he doesn't have anything to give to Spain. His frustration boils over and he screams into the oven mitts, falling to his knees. Well, it's screaming or start crying and screaming seemed like the manlier option.  
“Romano...!?”  
His screaming stops immediately at the sound of the familiar voice and red flushes his face when the identity of the voice is none other than his Spanish lover. Spain runs over and crouches down, “Is everything alright? Why were you screaming? And, why is there smoke and burnt... cookies?”  
Okay, he didn't think he would cry if he just screamed but the concerned face and voice of his love is what breaks him and a few tears fall. Spain wipes the couple of tears away, waiting for his answer.   
Romano sniffles and crosses his arms before replying, “I... I tried to make cookies but got distracted and they got burnt...”  
He blinks, “Why were you making cookies?”  
“I forgot our anniversary... and you let me sleep in, so I felt I needed to repay you.” His confession makes his cheeks burn a bit against his will, even though his attempts to be any form of manly are dead and buried now.  
He doesn't expect his partner to chuckle and hug him close. He sputters and squirms, “W-What are you doing!?”  
Spain refuses to let go, saying, “I knew you forgot. I kinda expected it but I couldn't help myself to at least do something for you. I know you don't think stuff like this is important so I was gonna let it pass.”  
Romano frowns, “Isn't it unhealthy to just ignore your true feelings though?”  
“That's true. I didn't want to inconvenience you though...”  
Romano forces himself out of Spain's arms. That momentarily emotionally hurts Spain until he finds himself physically hurt because his partner flicks him in the nose, “Ow!” He rubs his hurting nose and looks at him with a questioning look.  
“You could never inconvenience me... because I-I love you and your feelings matter, too.” He looks away because he's embarrassed to look him in the eye. Suddenly, soft hands make him look back at their owner and he has the brightest, most heartwarming smile.  
“Dios mio, I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world.”  
Romano wants to die at those words, “Y-You idiot! Here's my question. Why are you home when you have two more hours of work left?”  
Spain shrugs, “Got bored and left. My boss left early and a friend is clocking in for me.”  
He snorts, “You rebel, I love you.”  
He chuckles a bit, “I love you, too. Gimme a kiss before cleaning up this mess and eating some burnt cookies.”  
“I can do that. Happy anniversary.” Before Spain can even try to reply, he's shut up by soft lips.


End file.
